


Caliber

by nevercomestheday



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Drugs, Heroin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: From a prompt on my tumblr:hey what do you think about an overdosed freddy ( like mia in pulp fiction) ? how do you think larry would handle that ?Larry takes Freddy to a party, where Freddy is shot with something of a different caliber than what he'll soon be facing.





	Caliber

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it here! 
> 
> Characters belong to Quentin Tarantino <3

Larry invites Freddy out for some drinks and light partying with a couple of Joe’s other buddies, some old thieves he’s known for years. A few of them bring dates along, cute young things with long hair and itty bitty waists. 

Somewhere between booze and music and anxiously listening to the kind of conversation Freddy thought only existed in movies, someone brings out the dope. There’s heroin, there’s cocaine, one of the girls takes a mirror out of her purse and one of the guys pulls a few needles from his pocket. 

Freddy can’t help but wince watching the first few speedballs go up into the veins of Larry’s friends. The girls just do bumps of coke, rolling up bills they sweet talk from their men and laughing hysterically though no one’s said much in the way of jokes. 

Someone hands Freddy a needle, and when he tries to brush it off, he sees Larry looking at him. He can’t read his face, it’s too smoky and dim. Freddy panics for a moment, “What if I blow my cover by saying no?”

So he gives it a shot. Literally. 

Freddy knows nothing about ratios or dosing, he barely knows how to inject himself. He’s done a couple lines of coke in his life, all from his partying days in college, but never anything with needles and certainly never heroin. He shakily finds his vein and sees the flashback, and then, with all the finesse of a first-timer, pushes the drugs in.

He realizes too late that it’s too much.

He hits the floor hard and everything goes black. Larry looks away from his conversation in the direction of the noise and leaps up off his chair. He pushes everyone out of the way.

“Get the fuck out of the way! Give him some air! The fuck did he just shoot?” He holds Freddy, trying to listen for his breath. After about twenty seconds, he realizes Freddy isn’t breathing.

A few people shrug, one laughs. “A speedball. Damn kid can’t handle it!”

Larry’s eyes widen. “You’d better have narcan, if you don’t have something for him I’m gonna fuck you up worse than dope ever could.”

They realize he’s serious and a couple of guys start looking through their pockets and bags. Finally one comes up with a vial of narcan, and Larry all but rips it out of his hands.

His hands are trembling as he fills the syringe and in one swift motion stabs the needle into Freddy’s shoulder. Slowly but surely, the kid starts to stir in his arms, the color returning to his face.

“Damn it, kid, you nearly fuckin’ died there. About gave me a fuckin’ heart attack,” Larry says softly as Freddy’s eyes open.

“Sorry Larry… I’m sorry…” He’s still so dizzy, so tired, so  _ heavy. _

Larry says quick goodbyes and shuffles Freddy out of there, propping him up carefully in the passenger seat of his car.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.”

 


End file.
